Well that Backfired
by Hatterreid
Summary: "You fainted, I caught you,"


His head ached. It was just never ending pain. He could tell it wasn't gonna be going away anytime soon. He groaned trying to sit up. He tried to force his eyes open. But even the tiny sliver of light he saw, for the second he opened them caused his head to ache even more.

He felt the pressure of someone's hand on his shoulder. "Hey there handsome," a familiar voice greeted. It was softer than he was normally used to hearing it.

Cisco groaned again trying move. Nope. Moving was not a good idea. His head was not the only thing that hurt. His whole body ached. His side stung and burn like he'd bruised his ribs. His arms throbbed in pain. Just lying down and staying still was seeming like his best option. At least he thought he was lying down. He felt what he assumed was the cold ground beneath him.

The pressure on his shoulder squeezed. He made a pained sound in response. Yep, every part of him was hurting. What the heck had happened?

"Come on Cisco," the voice he knew sounded more like it normally did. Just a tiny trace of concern could be picked out. If you knew the sound of her voice as well as he did.

Cisco forced himself to fight back and ignore the pain opening his eyes. "Lisa?" He said groggily. Pain blinded him temporarily, he blinked it away to find her looking down at him.

Her expression was a mask, he could see behind. She was worried but now relieved that he was ok. A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

Cisco did his best to smile back at her. Despite the fact he had little to smile about. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? He tried to lift his arm, to move his hair back. The movement hurt but he fought through the pain.

"You know, Cisco, if you wanted my attention," Lisa began to say with a coy smile, "you didn't have to go to such extremes."

He squinted at her confused. "What?"

Behind Lisa someone laughed. "Does everyone in your family use that line?" Another familiar voice asked.

Cisco frowned even more confused. He forced himself to sit up, biting down on his lip in pain moving caused him. Behind Lisa, he found Sara and Leonard. Sara was looking up at Leonard with a grin. He rolled his eyes at remark.

Cisco blinked confused, beginning to recall what was going on. They were under attack. They'd needed all the help they could get. So Barry had made a few calls. To both Team Arrow and the Legends. He'd even tracked down the Rogues. They had considered hopping earth's and getting Supergirl as well, but Barry had decided against it.

It explained why beyond Lisa, Cisco could see Sara Lance and Lisa's brother, Leonard Snart. Passed them he could see Heatwave firing off his gun. The flames hurt to look at, he winced looking away. Noticing the whole assortment of other heroic friends, powered people and rogues. The sound of fighting registered to Cisco as he fully returned to his surroundings. He remember what had happened to him. He'd tried blasting a full 360 degree attack. It had worked, but it also backfired on him.

"You fainted, I caught you," Lisa said.

He frowned. Lisa hadn't been anywhere near him for that to be possible. He had been surrounded...that was why he had tried the full vibe blast. How had she caught him? He noticed Lisa was holding his vibe goggles.

"What's this I hear about you having powers?" Lisa asked casually like there wasn't a giant battle going on around them.

"Lis, is now the time?" Leonard asked from behind his sister. It was followed by the sound of the cold gun firing.

Lisa waved away at her brother, with the hand she had the goggles in. "Quiet Lenny, Cisco and I are talking." She said then looked back to Cisco waiting for an answer.

Cisco could hardly focus, the pain in his head was too much. He could feel blood starting to run out of his nose. He blinked trying to reconnect with the world. There was a buzzing sound he could hear. He turned in the direction of it. Cisco found himself looking at more his friends fighting. He spotted the distinct red blur that was Barry. He heard a rumble of thunder and assumed it meant Weather Wizard was there. The buzzing sound he heard had been from Hartley's gauntlets. He spotted arrows littering the ground indicating Oliver was there. Still all of them together and it didn't seem to be enough. Was it ever going to stop?

"Cisco!"

His name caught his attention and he looked around. Lisa held her gold gun in one hand, the vibe goggles in the other. She fired. The gold-like substance shot out and encased her target in gold. There had been someone sneaking up behind Cisco as he'd gazed around at the ongoing battle. Cisco stared awed at the now golden encrusted form. He blinked at it and looked back to Lisa.

Lisa held up her gun, grinning at him. "Guess this time I get to save you," She proclaimed.

Cisco winced as he pulled himself up off the ground so he could stand. Everything still hurt, but he still had to fight. He wasn't giving up. There was a world to save. He held out his hand for his goggles. Lisa handed them over, glancing at the gauntlets he wore with a curious expression. "The name's Vibe," He said after putting the goggles on and shaking out his arms. Little vibration pulses came from his hands as a test, to see if he could withstand the pain. He'd manage.

Lisa raised an eyebrow at him, a coy smile on her lips. "Vibe." She repeated curiously. "Show me what you got."

Cisco smirked, "after you Golden Glider."


End file.
